basedesigns9fandomcom-20200214-history
Townhall 9 Farm Base
TownHall 9 Farming Base Designs Intro. As an experienced Clash of Clans player, I own over 36 Clash of Clans accounts, ranging from town hall 5 to town hall 10. Throughout my time playing, farming bases gets raided by players of all sorts of levels, each of them with different objectives. Our bases are designed to handle other farming raids, from levels above your current one, since it is pretty unusual to get raided war-style if you're farming. 'Designs...' This one does prioritize dark elixir over other types of loot, but that's what most farming bases do. The tesla practically eliminates any troops that come too close to the dark elixir, including tanks and spam troops. The cycling design of this base prevents giant raids, as it leads them to circle around the bases, which is loaded with spring traps. The elixir and gold are evenly placed throughout the base. Reminder, a goal of a farming base is not to protect maximum amount of loot but to lose the minimum amount of equal loot of each type. Also another reminder, This base works best in farming positions, which is in gold and crystal 3. Having the clan castle full with splash damage units is always useful. This base is a similar design as the top one. The Dark Elixir is centered and the other loot is evenly placed. The town hall is used to tank and distract the attacker. Also, the base doesn't contain multiple defenses in each cell. The spread out design with each defense makes it hard to have attackers raid the base with giants or other tanks. Again, this is a farming base and therefore works best in Gold and Crystal. Teslas in each cell is protected by storages on both sides, making it hard for wizards and such to take down the core easily. The clan castle is also unreachable, even with defense preferred units like giants. The base is also built so that troops would split off, for example, the wizards would split off to the side, because of how many cells there are to target, leaving the giants to get smoldered by a wizard tower or teslas/X-bows. _______________________________________________________________________________________ I guess this base fits into the category of farming. The dark elixir is centered so that of course, all of the attacker's troops would go around the center. The base also works as an Anti-Three star, since the center wall is double layered. UNLESS they player goes for a full 3 star or a careful side clean, and then place heroes to snip the townhall once there are no distractions left, you survive a raid with only 1 star and the dark elixir saved. The top of the base is an opening so that once all of the other sides are completely destroyed, they would walk into a tesla trap with triple giant bombs waiting. The spring traps and air bombs are all carefully placed to pull off maximum effect. The only trouble the base might face is against Lavaloon raids, but I seriously doubt that the base would get hit by Lavahound balloons mainly because this is a farming base, and in the farming region, Lavhounds are too expensive and too risky to raid with. _______________________________________________________________________________________